The present invention pertains to a device for handling at least one clamping frame with a device for handling one or more clamping frames for components, especially shells of vehicles, in a processing station with a transfer line.
It has been known that the floor parts with the loosely guided side parts of a shell can be moved along a transfer line into a processing station and additional individual parts of the shell can be moved into that station by means of clamping frames and be brought into a geometrically correct assembly position, where a local welding of the individual parts takes place.
Such a device must, moreover, be suitable for making available clamping frames for different vehicle models and for bringing these into the working position. This is accomplished by guiding a plurality of clamping frames movably in parallel to the transfer line, where an additional movement of the clamping frames at right angles to the transfer line is necessary in the area of the processing station in order to reach the working or welding station.
A considerable amount of space and a high design and movement technical effort are needed for this in the prior-art devices.
The basic object of the present invention is therefore to develop a special form of handling of clamping frames, which functions in a space- and cost-saving manner and, moreover, guarantees more freedom of movement of the industrial robots arranged in the area of the processing station.
According to the invention, a handling device is provided for handling one or more clamping frames for components, such as shells of vehicles. The device is used in a processing station with a transfer line. The handling device has one or more said rotatably driven connecting rods. The connecting rods are mounted in at least one carriage, which can be moved by a motor along the transfer line, at one of their ends, and have a holding device for receiving the clamping frame at their other end.
The device according to the present invention offers a better and more compact possibility for handling the clamping frames.
In a preferred embodiment, the individual clamping frame is held and guided via a holding device by means of two connecting rods, which are connected to the holding device in the manner of a four-bar chain. These connecting rods are mounted on carriages and are rotatably driven and the said carriages are moved along the transfer line in a controlled manner. Due to the superimposition of the feed movement of the carriages and the pivoting movement of the connecting rods, it is possible to bring about a steering, which moves the holding device and the clamping frames fastened thereto essentially linearly and at right angles to the transfer lines.
Such an arrangement is also suitable for moving the individual clamping frame in parallel to the transfer line and to transfer it into a clamping frame storage unit, while the connecting rods perform an opposite pivoting movement in relation to the approach to the shell.
It proved to be advantageous within the framework of the present invention for the individual clamping frame to be guided movably along and at right angles to the transfer line in its working position on a stationary frame as well as to be centered and braced. It is thus achieved that the carriages and connecting rods needed for the movement of the clamping frames are relieved of the weight of the clamping frame and of the tools fastened thereto in the assembly or welding position and the clamping frame is held in the working position with reproducible accuracy.
A solution alternative is described herein. According to this alternative, the individual connecting rod is designed as an articulated arm in the manner of a toggle lever. Another pivoting drive for the free leg of the articulated arm is located in the toggle link. The individual connecting rod thus has two pivoting devices, which are controlled such that the holding device articulated to the free leg performs a linear movement at right angles to the transfer line.
In this embodiment variant, which has the character of an independent invention, the pivoting movements are coordinated with one another by two pivoting drives, so that the lifting movement of the carriages, which are movable along the transfer line, is not important.
In another independent embodiment for accomplishing the object of the present invention, only one connecting rod is needed for each clamping frame, and this connecting rod acts on the center of the holding device in an articulated manner and with a pivoting drive. The other end of the connecting rod is displaceable in a stationary guide by means of a carriage, wherein the resultant of the carriage guiding and of the pivotability of the holding device in relation to the connecting rod causes the holding device to move from a basic position that is parallel to the transfer line into a parked position extending obliquely thereto, where a transfer into a laterally arranged clamping frame storage unit can take place from the parked position. A carriage guide in parallel to the transfer line can be dispensed with in the case of such an arrangement.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated.